1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device with an increased aperture ratio and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of Related Technology
The rapid development of the information technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices that are lightweight and thin, consume low power and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, liquid crystal displays and organic light-emitting displays having a plurality of metal wirings and a plurality of light-emitting elements are being developed.
A storage capacitor of a display device is formed by the overlapping of a lower storage electrode and an upper storage electrode with an insulating film interposed therebetween. The storage capacitor is generally required to have a high capacitance value in order to maintain a pixel voltage signal in a stable manner and be applicable to high resolution display devices.
However, if an overlapping area of the upper and lower storage electrodes is increased to raise the capacitance value of the storage capacitor, an aperture ratio is reduced by the area occupied by the upper and lower storage electrodes.